Shovel Knight Amiibo Co-op
Shovel Knight Amiibo Co-Op is a series in which James and Aleks play Shovel Knight. In this series, they use two Amiibo to play the game's co-op mode on Wii U. Episodes Trivia * Aleks and James had a voice for each character in the game. * This series is the first official gameplay series on the Cow Chop channel. * The first 5 episodes were not filmed at the Cow Chop House. Quotes * "Nooooo! Oh my god...your an idiot"' - James, to Aleks * "'''Is this a joke? It's gotta be...it's gotta be a joke right?" '- James'' * ''"It's the year 3003. The Cubs have won the World Series and hoverboards are now called hoverflys"- Aleks'' * "I wish they had teal" '- Aleks'' * ''"My horns are whiter than yours" '- James * "Arms are weak, spaghetti's weak" '- Aleks'' * ''"Oh my god kill me, kill me where I stand" '- Aleks * "Prepare to taste juicetice...Shovel Juicetice" '- Aleks'' * ''"Your fucking dead. You just went to hell from this level alone. Your knight ranking is, you go down into the fucking sewage chambers" '- Aleks * "Which one of us is the fucking idiot now?! Look, I'm already confused" '- Aleks'' * "God, that coin is so good. It's probably the best fucking item in the game" '- James'' * "This wasn't my level" '- Aleks '"This wasn't your game, you fucking suck ass at this game" '- James'' * ''"DO NOT TAKE MY LIFE!" '- James * "It's like the easiest part to avoid but somehow I hit because of the idiot on the fucking cloud...Goku motherfucker over here" '- Aleks'' * ''"Stop! If I'm already downward thrusting him, you don't need to downward thrust as well!" '- James, to Aleks * "This old lady..." '- James'' * ''"We're both Shovel Knight do you not see that? I'm Shovel Knight and you are Shovel Knight. Together, we are...(*whispers*) Shovel Knight" '- Aleks * "I am way to white right now, like I need to go and check my privilege" '- Aleks'' * ''"This is like one of those old school Kimbo Slice street fights" '- James Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. '' NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. RUSTY TEAMWORK | Episode 1 # Norwegian → English '- '"How difficult is it for a Knight to take off his pants? While standing guard at his post, if he had to take a number one or number two, how long this would take for him to do? He had to leave his post, finding a decent place, take off his armor and then continue to do his business, because he is left so open, there is nothing Casting an evil snake jump up with the hind legs and bite his dick. Its a danger to pee or poop as a knight." '' # '''Finnish → English' - "One fine day woof and a purr the baby is born, and it caused a bit of a stir no blue bug and three-eyed frog just a cat a dog a little CatDog cat dog cat dog alone in the world was a little CatDog on the road or back to the city all kinds of critters putting down CatDog gotta rise above it. Must try to get along. Must walk together I have to sing this song cat dog cat dog alone in the world was a little CatDog cat dog cat dog alone in the world was a little CatDog" PULL THE PLUG | Episode 2 # Filipino → English "Enter a hallway door numbered one through nine. Number one has a sexy time in it with Ash Ketchum. Number two has a foot rub in it from Brock. Number three is with Shrek in it. Number four is John Cena in it. Number five with cum rags all the Backstreet Boys.Number six spider eating a banana on top of an elephant. Number seven is the UPS man. Number eight is ImmortalHds career. Number nine is 7.7 million dollars. Which door will you choose?" '' # '''Tajik → English' - "Keep 'rollin' 'rollin' rollin rollin What? Keep 'rollin' 'rollin' rollin rollin Let's Keep 'rollin' 'rollin' rollin rollin Yes, Keep 'rollin' 'rollin' rollin rollin" BIG RESET | Episode 3 # Italian → English - "I took her out, it was a Friday night. I wore cologne to get the right feeling. We started making out and took off his pants. But then I turned on the TV and this is the moment you walked away from me. No one you like when you're 23 and it is still more amused by TV shows. What the hell is ADD? My friends say I should act my age What's my age again? What's my age again?" # Ukrainian → English - "Is there a character who could even possibly even feel Son Goku? Not to mention his victory. And I'm not talking about Goku Base. I'm not talking about super - somewhere One Saiyajin Goku. Heck, I'm not even talking about Goku Super Saiyajin Three of Genki Dama and Instant Transmission (KI with skills and capable Kienzan and Taiyoken), secured his pole strength and perfect Kameamea. Now with Pious Ki implanted in him so that he is super Saiyajin blue and can perform Kaio Ken, releasing the true power of God, the key expert in martial arts and predicting your opponents" MONEY TROUBLES | Episode 4 # Hawaiian → English - "I write these words to the readers as a warning. Rushing the Scooter is spoken for before returning to the planet Pluto. He has kept the planet Earth is not so, think twice, no relation to their work, go there. One sent to the army! We have eyes on these menaces." # Turkish → English - "Fun fact: Orange juice can not be squeezed if you do not have oranges in the first place." CLOUD VIDEO GAME | Episode 5 # Spanish → English - "Games in the cloud has become their own cloud video game. A sales success to make sure the masses flock to their local GameStop to address the next big hit. Clouds are taking over the gaming industry and already established franchises want a piece. The gears of the cloud, Halocloud, Cloud get a more important role in Final Fantasy, Dark Clouds 3. everything is there." # Italian → English - "I have a tight spot between my legs that hurt when I walk. This could be the result of a brutal ass fucking?" MARY POPPINS | Episode 6 # Spanish → English - "Can I say how excited I am to see Captain America Civil War wonders soon? There will not be so many big dicks flying through the big screen in my face, and it will be amazing. Spiderman is going to spray his tape on my eyeballs and I will jump out of my seat and drop my pants. I will continue to talk about my love for superheroes soon." # Slovak → English - "Fun Fact: The butt can take more pain than any other part of the body. Blunt face, as a whole, not only provide a cushion for absorbing damage, but also a reflection device reflects all the incoming forces of nature. That's right, you can find it on the underside of the lid Snapple drinks." GROCERY PUNCHING | Episode 7 # Estonian → English - "Food is a sign that someone has to eat, but why bother when you have a McDonalds. McDonalds is much better than traditional foods. You can get a whopper or mcribber which is another name for a condom. How big is it?" # Indonesian → English - "Hair everywhere. On your toes. At your fingertips. On your belly. In your head. In your eyes. In your mouth. On your tongue. On your elephant ears. On your nipples. On your nose. In your arms. On your feet. Your hat. In the book of your finger. On tubby you. In muppy you. On your Dookie." STOP STOP STOP STOP | Episode 8 # Catalan → English - "I've seen more of poop pellets we want to admit. Do you know how many balls in animal poop? Poor deer pellets. Rabbit hunting pellets. Hamsters also. Why do animals have poop pellets? This is the information that is needed." # Hawaiian → English - "I stubbed my toe much yesterday. He keleawe'ōlinolino '(untranslatable)' red, and four more than the baby Dick. I had ice on it for the glory, I only live bigger. This place could not fit my feet into my shoes. I buy new shoes for my fingers, much more. I see the doctor for my fingers, what if they cut the demand? I am worried at this time. -From. Goodbye." SUPER SNITCH | Episode 9 # Vietnamese → English - "Growing up with the breast is difficult, since a child, they have been growing at an intense pace, I could not even put on my pants again. I had to work in a remote area to prevent myself from being riduculed, sometimes I accidentally break things, sometimes I do not even receive my full salary, instead they pay money for me in the beef patties. This is an SOS, to me." # Serbian → English - "I can not believe how many udder juice and consume in a day. It really helps hydrate the ass hole and feet." RUNNING OUT OF VOICES | Episode 10 # Croatian → English - "I am so excited that today is the first day of school. My favorite subject is rubbing blueberry scones at my chest and moaning like a seal." # Polish → English - "What would you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning? I would ask him to take me to the land of cows." DOG KNIGHT | Episode 11 # Catalan → English - "It is best to have a shovel to clean all the dog poop." # Italian → English - "In future there will be some sort of hybrid between cows and dogs, and it will be in the most magnificent animal to exist." IT'S TUESDAY | Episode 12 # Azerbaijani → English '- ''"What did the cow jump over the moon? There had to be a damn good reason." # '''Uzbek → English '- ''"If he slapped the butt of a cow?" '''CHICKEN DINNER | Episode 13 # Malay → English '- ''"One day i stepped embankment Trevors unclean. For some reason she decided to stool in the doorway. I asked him why, and he said he had been triggered by a cough drop. It made him sick and he just had to go and could not hold it. I decided to punish him by taking his face off. Skin i now wear on my own face is his face." # ''Chinese''' '→ English '-'' "I entered this dying text. If you are reading this article, I have gone. James has taken my arms and legs away from me. I also have nothing to lose. I hope we can come together to stop his tyranny before he will hurt my brother Trevor" '''AIRPLANE SNOOPER | ''Episode 14 # Catalan''' → English ''- "There was a person who can intercept. They snooped as they realized they were going to spy Rid themselves while they were doing different things. The espionage got so bad that the person can actually intercept themselves while hunting." # Dutch ''→ English - "I can never enjoy skating again due 2007 incident. I slipped and accidentally stumbled a woman who was also skating, but she was also carrying her baby. Things are not well off and I have to carry the guilt of accidentally breaking her skates."'' EXPLANATION MARK | Episode 15 # Swedish ''→ English ''-''' "Hello. This is Trevor from the future. I have come back to tell you all about the terrible tragedy that will happen at the Cow Hack so you can all prevent it. In the future, all dead after Aleksandra break all the foundations of the house and get it to collapse. All 15 members of the Cow Chop is now dead and I could not stop it. Please warn them" # '''Hebrew ''→ English ''-''' "James looks at me strangely and I think he was trying to cut my toe nails when I'm not looking. I refuse to let him near my feet as I had to keep the smell myself. If you are reading this, please write a song on my feet." '''FINAL FIGHT | Episode 16 # Slovenian ''→ English ''-''' "This is the final end Shovel Knight and I think I have a bald place editing. You can see on the top of my head? Call me Bruce Willis, because I Baldy" # '''Western Frisian ''→ English ''-''' '"tool with a flat blade and is often the flip side, is used to move coal, land, snow or other material. Synonyms: Spade verb: move (coal, land, snow, or other similar documents) with a shovel."Category:Series'''